


She'll Never Forget

by KatLeePT



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll Never Forget

        She can't see salt without remembering. No matter how long Dani lives, or how often nobody believes her stories, she'll never forget that most special Halloween or the fact that monsters, Witches, and talking cats are real. She'll never forget that something as simple as salt or pure as a brother's love can be so protective. She'll never forget that friends come in unusual places or that magic exists in us all. Most of all, she'll never forget Binx. He's left his mark on her forever, and as she ages, Dani wonders what could have been had they lived together.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
